In Fear's Grip
''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Event Goals * Find 555 Search Items in the Halls of Samhain to get the Spirit of Samhain Amulet ** It gives "free energy" (meaning unlimited), triples the chances of finding collection items and assemblers in locations and mini-games for 3 hours. ** Players have a progress bar to track how many items they have found and along the way they are rewarded two energy prizes and a sticker * Complete the case "The Scariest Fairy Tale" story to the Magical Potion totem or to upgrade it * By completing the case you also unlock two new event tasks * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Halls of Samhain" location * Explore the location in Boggarts, Distortions and Bats Daily Goals * Click on the Beacon totem * Collect Gifts and open gifts * Collect Stars (needed to open fan gifts play the Halls of Samhain to get them) * Collect Tokens of Darkness to buy things in the Curiosity Shop (formerly Assemblers Shop) * Fill in the Stars for rewards Event Achievements (Statistics/Stars) Event Achievements also known by it's proper name "Statistics" or "Stats" for short, are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 100 Search Items fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Finding 300 Medallions of Eclipse fills up the star by 5% *Collecting 11 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Spending 100 Darkness Tokens fills up the star by 1% *Finding 180 Tokens fills up the star by 10% *By stopping "good monsters" (Witches Hats/Zombie Girl) fills up the star by 5% Rewards Star1.png|Star 1 Star 2.png|Star 2 Star3.png|Star 3 Star4.png|Star 4 Star5.png|Star 5 Mini Events October 2019 has a few "mini-events" as well as the "main" event. Some last a few days while others have lasted only 24 hours. Frightening Technology October 5th & 6th Replacing the weekly weekend event "Monstorogly", players are introduced to a Halloween themed mini event during the "In Fear's Grip" October 2019 event. Players have three tasks to complete within 2 days (Saturday/Sunday). These mini events will be apart of future seasonal events (Easter/Halloween/Christmas). Task 1 - The Company You Keep Goal: Meet 50 Invisibility (Witches) hats/Zombie Girls Reward: x5000 coins and x1 Compass Task 2 - Master of Eclipses ''' '''Goal: Find 150 Items to access the Halls of Samhain. Reward: 'x3 Magnifying Glasses, x30 Darkness Tokens '''Task 3 -' '''Small Weaknesses Goal: '''Collect 20 Darkness Tokens in bonus (event) mini games. '''Reward: '''x50 Energy, x1 Apple (Gives 10 energy when consumed). Completion of all 3 Tasks''' rewards: 180 Tokens Scream "Scream" is a one day mini event that mirrors Monstorogly (Phantoms) but instead of Phantoms, the player is collecting screams that were stolen from the the City's residents. There is one major difference between the normal Monstorogly and Scream in terms of playing. When a player has entered a location to play that has active an Scream on it, it will ask them to find a high number of Screams. It will also show one item highlighted at a time, that item counts towards the Scream count but if left to be found last then the player will end up with 1/18 instead of 18/18. The scream item shows up one at a time in the list so always look for the highlighted item first. When it comes to tools, Compasses do not point to the highlighted item. If the Similar Items mode or the Bats anomaly is active then each pair counts for one Scream. Rewards: 25 vials -''' 30mins of infinite energy '115 vials -' x3 Discover's Magnifying Glasses 30 Tokens '222 vials -' 150 Tokens x1 Croissant (100 energy) x1 Amulet of Searching (+50% chance of finding prize items) Daily Task: Finding the Halloween Cat Given by Juliette, players need to: *Open 10 gifts *Collect 10 Darkness Tokens in the "Excavations" bonus mini game *Assemble any collection 'Reward: '''50 Experience, 60 Tokens, 100 Coins ''Note: There's a bit of a glitch to this where players don't get credited for what they do, sometimes they need to do it twice, other times reloading the game (exit and enter again) can help as well. Another trick is to click on "Show Me" while doing each task. Daily Task: Real Fears Given by Huntress, players need to: *Explore any location in the City with silhouettes five times '''Reward: '''50 Experience, 30 Tokens, 100 Coins Game Against a Zombie This second weekened mini event of the Halloween themed mini event where players again have three tasks to complete with rewards for each task. '''Task 1 - Path to Glory Goal: Complete any 50 mini games. Reward: x2 Lighters, x1 Fiery Aster (Illusions dispeller) Task 2 - Darkness Collector Goal: '''Get 100 Darkness Tokens '''Reward: x1 Plasma Lamp, x30 Darkness Tokens Task 3 - Elementary! Goal: Spend 125 Tokens Reward: '''x30 Energy, x3 Party Poppers (Weapon against Zombies) Reward for '''completion '''of '''all 3 Tasks: 180 Tokens Daily Task: Skeleton Tracking Give by: Adeline Svensson *Find 20 Darkness Tokens in Halls of Samhain *Find 30 Samhain Keys in the Masquerade Ball *Find 40 Winged Keys in Jack's Tower Reward for completion '''of '''all 3 Tasks: 60 (?) Darkness Tokens Family Vault Totem The totem is in the main square.' Every 24 hours' it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: Mysterious Burial Place * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 3 Twilight Star Rank 2: Nook of the Departed * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Twilight Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Dilapidated Sepulcher * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Twilight Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Lonely Tomb * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Twilight Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Ancient Crypt * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Twilight Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Necropolis's Gate * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Twilight Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Darkness Tokens, 1 Event-Related Assembler ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Info * Diary of Investigations * Locations * Events Category:Events